Ocultando evidencia
by Mary chan21
Summary: A pesar de que Midorima no demuestra cuánto le gusta Takao, tiene sus propias maneras, y se las guarda para sí. El incidente llega cuando Aomine las descubre...(MidoTaka) (AoKi)


_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Abajo hay más notas! nwn_

* * *

Midorima no acababa de entender cómo había sido engañado de esa forma por Takao. Cierto que el base era muy perseverante, que podía llegar a ser fastidioso si no le daba lo que quería, pero ¿cómo le hizo caer en una trampa tan obvia? ¿O fue que precisamente por ser obvia no desconfió de ella?

 _Esta me las va a pagar_ , pensó, con un ligero tic acompañando sus facciones.

Enfrente suyo estaban Kise y Aomine.

— ¡Qué coincidencia verte aquí, Ryo-chan!

— ¡Qué sorpresa tan grande, Takaocchi!

Sí, cómo no. Ni el más tonto se compraría ese teatro barato.

—Hey —Aomine, igual de hastiado que él, le ofreció paz con la mirada. Por lo visto llevaba mucho rato soportando al rubio.

—Yo —Intentando no culpar al peliazul, se sentó enfrente suyo en la mesa del Maji, mientras en su cabeza volaban ideas de cómo torturar a Takao.

Apenas habían salido de Shutoku, el idiota del pelinegro le había tomado de la mano y suplicado ir al Maji por un batido, alegando que estaba muerto de sed y delirando cosas como "si tomo batidos de vainilla podré usar la missdirection" y cosas parecidas. Claro que Midorima (por obligación, cortesía o sólo para evitar ser acusado con sus senpais o el entrenador) había tenido que ofrecerle de su agua. Pero según el moreno, era "lo justo y necesario para no desmayarse camino al Maji", y acabó acompañándole… sólo porque parecía estar deshidratado (ja) y no había quién pedaleara la rickshaw.

Es decir, no le quedó opción más que caer en la absurda tetra de Kazunari. Ah, lo que pasaba por ser buena persona…

Jamás pensó que ese traidor desconsiderado sólo hubiese fingido por quedar con Kise.

—Aww esto parece cita doble, Takaocchi! —El entusiasmado comentario del rubio no hizo sino provocar una cuasi-muerte de Takao, ahogándose con su tan preciado batido. Midorima le dedicó una mirada de suficiencia, como reclamándole su merecido, mas igual acabó frotándole la espalda para que dejara de toser. — Mo~ ¡No exageres! ¡Harías una gran pareja con Midorimacchi!

Vaya, la gran habilidad de Kise para hablar como si él no estuviese presente.

—No digas tonterías nanodayo —Gruñó para hacerse notar, y para recalcarle a la mirada burlona de Daiki que no, no aprobaba tanta estupidez en una frase. Aunque por algún motivo, sus mejillas ardieron tanto que hasta él las sintió, sobre todo irse acalorando más al ver un pequeño rubor del más bajo. Se separó un poco más de Kazunari (según él estaba muy cerca, ¿cómo si no reparó en el tono de sus mejillas siendo un cegatón?), pero en realidad estaba algo abochornado por tal reconocimiento. Tal vez porque no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. Así que sólo para hacerles conscientes de la imposibilidad del asunto, hizo notar—: Aunque nuestros signos sean compatibles, no salgo con nadie menor que yo nanodayo

—Son sólo unos meses —Murmuró Daiki, claramente confundido— ¿Qué tanto importa si tienen la misma edad?

—Exactamente eso, genio —Bufó acomodándose las gafas— **Misma** edad

—Qué quisquilloso eres, Midorimacchi~ Vamos, ¡Dile algo, Takaocchi! —Le dio un codazo sobre la mesa.

— ¿Eh? B-Bueno… Por lo que sé le gustan como cuatro años mayor, ¿no? —Rió nervioso— Pues me alegro de no tener esa edad, sino no podría jugar con Shin-chan~

El peliverde tuvo que contener un jadeo de sorpresa, disimulándolo al tomar de su bebida. ¿Qué clase de respuesta tan linda y adorable era esa? Junto con esa sonrisa traviesa, lo justo para que hiciera notar que amaba fastidiarle cada día… Hasta él, con su (supuesto) grado de tsunderismo, se encontró conteniendo las ganas de abrazarle… pero no contuvo las ganas de darle un zape, después de todo su orgullo estaba en juego.

—Siempre diciendo cosas innecesarias, Bakao —Protestó, aunque la voz no le salió tan firme como pretendía y demoró con poco en contestar. Al menos pareció sonar natural.

—Shin-chan~ —Los pucheritos, en definitiva eran algo que el base ni se esforzaba con contener— ¡Y yo que amo jugar contigo!

—Y eso es innecesario nanodayo

— ¡Claro que no, Shin-chan! Seguro a ti también te gusta~

—Lo prefiero —Corrigió— Antes que jugar con el otro novato

—Aww ¡Soy el favorito de Shin-chan! —Celebró emocionado.

—Tsk. Se nota que no estás escuchado —Se quejó frotándose las sienes, en parte por la vergüenza, en parte por el fastidio, y se limitó a fruncir el ceño en lugar de golpearlo. Claro que en secreto disfrutaba el abrazo con el que lo apresó el otro.

Mientras, tanto el peliazul como su ruidoso novio se miraban con un aire de complicidad. Y es que, ¡La tensión sexual era más que evidente para ellos! Vale, en este momento era más amorosa que sexual, pero habían visto suficiente para actuar, ¿cierto? Es decir, ¿cómo no podían ir y declararse así sin más? A ellos no se les hacía difícil precisamente, no cuando creían en la obviedad de sentimientos correspondidos. Entonces, ¿debían darles un empujoncito? No eran cupido ni nada, pero sería divertido intentarlo…

Una sonrisa les bastó para tomar la decisión.

—Mo~ Midorimacchi, no seas tan frío con Takaocchi~ ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que se ven el triple de tiernos con esas escenitas?

—No te metas donde no te llaman, Kise —Resopló el megane, con una peligrosa venita asomándose en su frente; Takao al parecer ni pudo soportar la idea de verse adorable, porque volvió a atragantarse con su bebida.

—V-Voy al baño —Musitó el pelinegro, con la cara mucho más roja que antes. En su mente, deliraba por lo hermosa que se le había hecho tal posibilidad.

Los demás lo vieron alejarse sacudiendo la cabeza, mas sólo la pareja compartía el motivo de esta acción y del por qué se iba así Kazunari. Dedicándose miradas maliciosas, decidieron comenzar a presionar de a uno.

—Oi, Midorima

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿No te gustaría que Takao fuera mujer? Ya sabes, con bubis grandes y…—El inocente y bienintencionado Aomine no pudo siquiera terminar su pregunta antes de que una mirada homicida le frenara. Pero vale, el propósito era comprobar que no fuese tan hetero.

—Nee, Midorimacchi —El rubio salió en ayuda de su novio— ¿Qué tal si Takaocchi fuese mayor? ¿Te gustaría con cuatro años encima?

— ¿P-Por qué tendría que gustarme? —Por suerte, su sonrojo se encargó de delatar lo contrario—No me gusta nanodayo

—Eso no acaba de responder a mi pregunta~

—Tsk. Es un idiota, pero…

— ¡Pero así te gusta! —Completó el ojiámbar, aplaudiendo como si no pesara una amenaza homicida sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Urusai, Kise!

—Oh, vamos~ Imagínatelo: Takaocchi con cuatro años más encima, estudiando en la universidad para ser tu enfermero personal y…

Antes de que Kise pudiese seguir fantaseando, ocurrió algo que nadie nunca creyó posible: ante la atónita mirada del rubio y de Aomine, Midorima… tuvo una hemorragia nasal.

Y esta vez ni el modelo quiso romper el silencio incómodo, todos quedaron tensos y rígidos en sus asientos.

— ¡N-No seas idiota! N-No es como si quisiera que fuera mi enfermero ni nada parecido —Viéndose forzado a hablar y reuniendo los pedacitos de su dignidad dañada, sacó unos pañuelos y limpió con rapidez su desgracia. Maldita la hora en que acabó con estos dos.

—M-Midorimacchi…

—Oh, a Takao se le acabó el batido y a mí también. Iré por más, sólo porque no quiero que haga berrinches nanodayo —Todavía con su orgullo en estado crítico, no pudo hacer sino huir miserablemente, incluso estando consciente de que había fingido cien veces peor de lo habitual.

Sólo cuando el peliverde había sido tragado por la fila del Maji, la pareja se atrevió a hablar.

—Parece que Takaocchi le llegó duro

—Debí haberle sacado una foto —Se lamentó e peliazul. De repente dio un respingo, y una mirada curiosa se asomó por sus ojos— Kise, mira —Señaló el celular que había abandonado el megane. Sin esperar reacción de su novio, tomó el móvil y sonrió cuando no encontró ningún patrón de bloqueo, a diferencia de la época en Teiko. Joder, o Midorima confiaba mucho en sus compañeros o todavía no captaba de dónde sacaban evidencia de bullying. — Veamos si hay algo comprometedor~

— ¿Algo como qué, Aominecchi? —Se extrañó el otro.

—Un diario o algo así. Midorima se ve como alguien que haría diarios

—No lo creo —Murmuró negando con la cabeza, evidentemente poco convencido por la brillante idea— Diría que es "algo absolutamente innecesario nanodayo" —Explicó con su perfect copy.

—Entonces… ¿revisamos las fotos? —Propuso soltando un bostezo.

Esta idea pareció agradarle más al ojiámbar, quien entusiasmado se le pegó y le arrebató el móvil, poniéndose a revisar de inmediato. A la primera foto ya se notó que encontró algo increíble, sino no habría explicación para que estuviese en silencio y paralizado. — ¿Kise?

—… ¡Uso!

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —Un poco interesado por la cara de vieja chismosa de su novio, se apoyó en su hombro para ver y…— ¿Qué mierdas pensaba Midorima? ¿Está loco? ¿Es un stalker? ¿Lo obligó el horóscopo ese?

Y no era para menos, cabe destacar. En el celular del escolta había una adorable foto de Takao dormido. Le seguía una de Takao sonriendo. Otra Takao pedaleando la condenada carreta. Y una de Takao con la linda cinta naranja que _no le gustaba en absoluto_ a Shintaro. En realidad, todas las fotos eran de Takao, había incluso una en la que aparecía abrazado con un pingüino gigante, posible lucky ítem de x día.

— ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

La pareja se detuvo al instante. Pálidos, y a punto de temblar por el tétrico tono de Midorima, voltearon sólo para hallarle con su típica y aterradora aura negativa, haciéndoles tragar duro.

—M-Midorimacchi, puedo explicarlo —Tartamudeó, por primera vez en mucho temiendo por su vida.

—S-Sí, Kise puede explicarlo —Aunque intentaba lucir despreocupado, también estaba lívido.

—Nosotros…sólo estábamos…

— ¿Entrometiéndose con mis fotos de Bakao? —Su voz espeluznante no ayudó para nada a disipar la tensión del ambiente. Pero en contra de todo lo que temían, Midorima se limitó a dejar los batidos que traía en la mesa y suspirar, para finalmente decir—: Por favor… no le digan nada de esto nanodayo

Nerviosos como estaban, ese susurro apenas si lo pudieron traducir en algo más que gruñidos.

— ¿Q-Qué cosa?

—N…No le digan nada —Ahora sí consiguió hablar más alto— Por favor —Añadió, ante la atónita mirada de los otros dos. Y es que, recién ahora entendían por qué Takao le llamaba "lindo": ahí, todo sonrojado y más emotivo de lo que nunca antes le habían visto (enojo aparte, Kise había sido testigos de iras fenomenales) Midorima Shintaro estaba suplicando silencio. ¿Cómo no compadecerse un poquito siquiera?

—Midorimacchi —El tono del rubio se oía apenado, tanto que el escolta acabó levantando la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos tan estúpidamente comprensivos que casi hace una mueca— Yo pienso que a Takaocchi le encantaría saberlo

— ¿Huh? —Tuvo que hacer gala de toda su paciencia para no bufar ahora, cuando evidentemente no le convenía.

—Está delirando de amor por ti, imbécil —Aomine prefirió apoyarlo a su manera— Si se lo dices va a sentirse muy… complacido, supongo. Y que no te importe —He aquí un intento de palmadita amistosa, torpe, torpe intento que casi recibe un manotazo— Yo también tengo fotos de Kise, a veces compro sus revistas

—Aww Aominecchi, ¡No sabía eso! —Chilló emocionado el ojiámbar, olvidándose del tema en cuestión.

—Tsk, no te pegues tanto, Kise —En vano trataba de zafarse de un abrazo repentino— ¡Por hacer esas estupideces no siempre puedo gastar en Mai-chan!

—Querrás decir _gracias_ a mí —Corrigió con un puchero.

— ¡No! De todas formas —Carraspeó— Lo que quiero decir es que Takao se pondrá feliz cuando se entere

—Estoy de acuerdo con Aominecchi~ —Comentó con una sonrisa— ¡Así que declárate, Midorimacchi!

—…Yo…—Cabizbajo como había vuelto a estar, casi no pudieron oírle— No puedo hacer algo tan vergonzoso nanodayo. Va a creer que soy un stalker cualquiera o algo así —Suspiró abochornado— No puedo decirlo

La pareja no pudo hacer sino mirarle en shock. ¿De verdad no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo no si era tan evidente? Todos sus amigos, rivales, compañeros, admiradores, enemigos (?)… Bueno, ¡Todos eran más que conscientes de su situación sentimental!

—Midorimacchi, le gustas

—Claro que no nanodayo

—Midorima, es obvio que sí

— ¡Eso es mentira! Y ya devuélvanme mi teléfono —Protestó, para después arrebatárselos rápidamente y…

—Itte~ Shin-chan, no te gires así sin más —Se quejó Kazunari, apenas regresando del baño— Me dolió el brazo…

Lo que sucedió después dejó a Aomine y Kise con ganas de estrangular a Midorima por su cobardía: en la escaza fracción de segundo en que Takao cerró los ojos, el peliverde tomó una precisa foto en la que aparecía con un pucherito adorable y su carita adolorida.

—Disculpa nanodayo —Y como si nada hubiese hecho, acomodó sus gafas con descaro— No te vi, eres demasiado bajo

—Tú eres monstruosamente alto, querrás decir —Repuso, levemente sonrojado. De repente su mirada se fijó en el móvil, y exclamó la fatídica frase que desencadenó todo—: ¡Cierto! Cuando llegué estaban peleando por tu celular, ¿no?

Pues vaya que el destino había jodido a Midorima. Al parecer ni se dio cuenta de la foto que le tomaron, pero ya estaba más o menos al tanto de la situación anterior, ja.

—…Claro que no nanodayo —Pobre, mintió terrible. Los demás casi sintieron lástima de tan mala actuación.

—Si lo hacían~ ¿eh? ¿Estaban tomando fotos? —Interrogó sorprendido al quitarle el celular y encontrar la aplicación de la cámara, lista para usarse.

— ¡N-No!

—Eh~ Shin-chan, ¡Sólo déjame ver! —Haciendo uso de sus armas definitivas (léase: varios pucheritos y ojitos llorosos) le dejó rápidamente fuera de combate por la impresión (y las insatisfechas ganas de fotografiarle) y se puso a revisar qué rayos habían tomado fotos. Mas la palidez de su rostro fue suficiente para indicarle al resto que sí, se había topado consigo mismo.

—T-Takao, puedo explicarlo —Su cara decía precisamente todo lo contrario, y su patético tartamudeo logró indicar que la vergüenza lo estaba superando, ganando con creces por lo visto— Y-Yo sólo…

—Shin-chan… ¿cómo las conseguiste? —Preguntó, revisando una a una la evidencia de un posible acoso, que le hacía pasar a su rostro del carmesí a la palidez extrema de golpe, hasta que pudo comprobar una cosa, la verdad que no explicaba la incoherencia de un Tsunderima stalker—: En todas salgo con los ojos cerrados

— ¡No te las iba a tomar si estabas viendo, Bakao!

— ¿Huh? ¿Entonces sí fuiste tú el que las tomó?

—… ¿Quién más iba a ser, idiota? Es mi teléfono —Señaló, y a pesar del intenso rubor que cubría su rostro consiguió ser honesto.

 _Waaa ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti, Midorimacchi!_ Como una madre viendo a su hijo con una buena novia, Kise tuvo la gentileza de hacer pulgares arriba como muestra de apoyo. Su vida no corrió peligro porque Midorima estuvo demasiado concentrado en sostenerle la mirada a Kazunari, gracias a los cielos. Así que, entusiasmado como estaba, el rubio le dio un codazo a su novio y lo tomó del brazo para que se fueran, y dejarles a la deriva de su desgracia.

—Ah, ¡Qué tarde es! Me acaban de enviar un mensaje con una sesión sorpresa en media hora~ ¡Será para otra, chicos! ¡Nos vemos pronto! —Sin darle tiempo al moreno para despedirse, lo arrastró fuera del Maji con una sonrisa imborrable…

Abandonándoles con su silencio incómodo.

—Ehm…. —El pelinegro tenía un sonrojo adorable—¿Por qué…?

—Puedo explicarlo —Repitió desesperado— Y…Yo… mi hermana me pidió fotos tuyas para un trabajo de su colegio

—… En el hipotético caso de que eso pudiese llegar a ser cierto —Sonrió con una ceja alzada— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Hasta pude haber posado para ti —Gracias al destino utilizó suficiente doble sentido hasta para que ese denso lo captara— De seguro tendrías mejores tomas si yo también te ayudo, ¿cierto?

Ya habiendo comprendido en parte la actitud del otro, y profundamente emocionado por lo que significaba, le tomó del brazo con una suave sonrisa y le guió para sentarse donde antes. Para su fortuna, la mesa estaba en la parte de atrás del local (bendita costumbre de Aomine de arrastrar a su novio donde no le viesen), así que podía hacer todo lo que quería. Lo que llevaba tiempo planeando.

—C-Creí irrelevante preguntarte, Bakao

—Eh~ ¡Pero si es un trabajo de mi responsable princesita! No es irrelevante para nada —Replicó divertido— Mm… ¡Está decidido! Luego te acompaño a casa, y le pregunto personalmente a Miki-chan cómo quiere que pose para su trabajo…

— ¡No lo hagas nanodayo!

— ¿Hm? ¿Por qué no? —Indagó con fingida inocencia— Ella debe elegir como lo prefiera —Explicó con convicción— Hasta podría escoger la ropa, de seguro se va a divertir~

— ¡No!

— ¿Y por qué no, Shin-chan?

— ¡Porque esas fotos no son para ella! —Estalló. Al instante palideció por su arrebato, y sus nervios alcanzaron límites insospechados al ver la burlona sonrisa que le dedicaba el base.

—Entonces… ¿Para quién son?

—…Para mí —Se atrevió a confesar, más por resignación que esperanza sin embargo. Se obligó a mantenerse firme, y poco a poco las ilusiones fueron aflorando, cuando la sonrisa del más bajo sólo creció por semejante declaración, mas sin ningún rastro de burla en ella; se notaba simplemente feliz.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —Insistió, también condenadamente nervioso.

— ¡N-No te lo diré! —No, maldición, no, hasta aquí habían llegado sus agallas, fin.

—Mo~ Pero ok, no es necesario

— ¿Eh? —El sorprendido ahora era él— ¿No quieres saber el motivo nanodayo?

— ¿Si sigo preguntando me lo dirás? —Se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros—No, ¿cierto? Además, creo tener una idea bastante acertada de tus razones~ —Repuso guiñándole un ojo.

—De seguro sólo tonterías nanodayo —Repuso también, enfurecido por su propia vergüenza, y la falta de esta en el moreno.

— ¿O querías que insistiera? Tranquilo, Shin-chan, yo siempre querré complacerte~ —Dijo, recargando de a poco su cuerpo contra el suyo, hasta darle un pequeño abrazo— ¿Estás mejor así? ¿O quieres… algo más que un abrazo?

— ¿Q-Qué? —Tragó.

— ¿Prefieres una foto?

En serio, al menos a diez kilómetros a la redonda, no hubo una sonrisa más falsa de inocencia que esa.

—… ¿Huh?

— ¡Una en la que salga bien! Ahora que conozco ese raro fetiche tuyo…

— ¡No es un fetiche!

—…Podré modelar para ti, ¿nee?

El peliverde no pudo hacer sino frotarse las sienes con fastidio, aunque sin el menor atisbo de querer romper el abrazo. Esto fue suficiente para que Takao se le apretara más, como si quisiera abrazarle desde encima suyo, cabe destacar que en una pose muy comprometedora.

—Tsk. No te pegues tanto nanodayo

—Si no quieres, apártame, Shin-chan

El tono cantarín del pelinegro le dio impulsos para alejarlo sin ningún remordimiento, mas otro avance en esa cercanía lo descolocó: prácticamente se rozaban las narices. Oh, tan pocos centímetros para alcanzar esa boca con la que tanto soñó…

— ¿Takao?

— ¿Sí?

Maldición. Hasta su aliento era un incentivo para apresar sus labios, todo le seducía.

—A-Apártate —Esto iba mal. De por sí era demasiado difícil lograr que su voz no temblara, y lo mismo ocurría con sus manos, deseosas de remover las vendas y corresponder el abrazo. Era algo que no quería permitirse, menos cuando las intenciones de sus prodigiosas manos no querían detenerse allí y ya.

— ¿Huh? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Tsk. Esos pucheros destilaban el triple de ternura desde tan cerca.

— ¿Cuándo hago bromas, idiota? —Se las arregló para replicar débilmente, pero era una réplica a fin de cuentas. El problema era que ni sus mejores reproches eran capaces de hacer retroceder a Takao.

—Esta podría ser la primera vez, Shin-chan

Mierda. ¿Era necesario poner un tono de voz tan insinuante? Joder, ni siquiera podía escapar desde esta posición, menos si no quería…

—Deja de evadir el tema. Y para de llamarme así, tan cerca…Es un apodo estúpido, Bakao—Añadió, contradiciéndose a sí mismo al acabar de tratar de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Se reprochó al momento, mas no pudo evitarlo, no cuando su mente sólo pretendía no centrarse en algo tan vergonzoso como su frase anterior.

—Pero si tú también me tienes ese apodo, Shin-chan~

— ¡Eso no es un apodo nanodayo!

—Entonces… Es sólo cosa de ponérmelo, ¿verdad?

—…Deja de decir cosas indecentes, Takao

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué cosas? —Se hizo el desentendido. — Yo sólo estoy hablando de apodos, Shin-chan —Ocultando su travesura detrás de una sonrisita inocentona, se acurrucó más contra su cuello— ¿Me lo quieres poner?

—Tsk —Tan seducido estaba que apenas si logró resoplar con supuesto fastidio. A su pesar, quería disfrutar más de este contacto, poder sentir más… y a los pocos segundos, no le quedaron fuerzas para ignorar su deseo, y al menos complacer a sus manos.

— ¿Eh? —Takao de verdad pareció sorprenderse— ¿S-Shin-chan? ¿Por qué te quitas las vendas?

—Urusai —Sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, cumplió su fantasía y apretó ese cuerpo, a su parecer tan menudo. Hecho para él tan menudo… el calor fue incluso mejor de lo que esperaba. No sólo le hacía galopar el corazón y lo apasionaba, también le daba tranquilidad, como si lo adormeciera. Ahora entendía más a las parejas pegajosas, a quienes les gustaba permanecer así tanto tiempo…

—Shin-chan

El llamado del menor le hizo reaccionar. Abrió los ojos esperando ser recompensado con la expresión más linda de Kazunari, pero sólo fue sorprendido por un flash y una suave risa. Por suerte Takao se apiadó de su confusión y explicó—: Perdón, te veías tan lindo que no pude resistirme~

—Oh —Se limitó a murmurar con el ceño fruncido, molesto en más de un sentido. Si se veía tan "lindo", ¿por qué diablos no lo besó en lugar de sacar una mísera foto? Sin soltarlo todavía, suspiró en resignación— No importa, me pasa lo mismo contigo —Soltó casi sin notar sus palabras. Y sólo después de varios segundos pudo experimentar el mismo shock que Takao, e invertir su sonrojo por una palidez extrema.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

—Yo… Lo que quise decir fue… ¿No es lo que parece?

— ¿Es necesario decir algo tan cliché? —Soltó una risita nerviosa, negando repetidamente con la cabeza— A decir verdad… me gustó escucharlo, así que te prohíbo negarlo, Shin-chan~ —Si bien su tono se mantuvo cantarín en medio de esa petición, sus ojos acabaron confesando muchas más emociones a Midorima, conmoviéndole al instante.

—Entonces no lo haré…—No supo por qué, se encontró sonriendo un poco. Era lindo tener a alguien como Takao tan cerca suyo, tan dispuesto a tanto— En realidad sí me pareces lindo nanodayo. Aunque no tanto como para que te creas importante ni nada —Susurró, comprimiendo más el abrazo. Por esta vez, quería olvidar el bochorno que le embriagaba cada acción, disfrutar de este relajo. Creía merecerlo tras soportar una humillación frente a Kise y Aomine (y la que sufriría más tarde)

— ¡Shin-chan!

Vaya, y esta era de las pocas veces que lo veía avergonzado. Tal vez podía acostumbrarse a esto.

— ¿Qué?

—D-Después no te quejes si digo cosas raras. Eres peor que yo —Como un gatito, volvió a enroscarse a su cuello— Pero me gustas así~

—Urusai, Bakao

—Aww ¿de nuevo avergonzado?

— ¡No!

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, sin atreverse a decir mucho. No se atrevían porque sabían que sus cuerpos necesitaban mucho más contacto del que ya se estaban dando, ambos eran conscientes de lo que significaban esos nervios ansiosos y desesperados. Tímidamente, el base susurró a su oído:

—Sí puedes…

Eso bastó para que Midorima abandonara cualquier tipo de resistencia inútil, para que ignorase cualquier tipo de autocontrol. Con la misma timidez del más bajo, le tomó por el mentón y lo besó. Afortunadamente para Kazunari, al que ya no le aguantaba más el corazón por siempre tomar la iniciativa, en esta ocasión no necesitó ningún otro incentivo para comenzar a explorarle la boca, sin tratar de ocultar su ansiedad. Takao, que en definitiva no tenía ninguna razón para detenerlo, le abrazó por el cuello con más fuerza y profundizó el beso, conteniendo sus posibles gemidos para no asustarlo.

Midorima olvidó su compostura en algún rincón de su mente o su cuerpo, pero en cualquier caso su compostura no parecía ocultarse ni en sus labios, ni en sus brazos ni en su entrepierna, o al menos eso sentía por el irrefrenable anhelo de comerse a besos al menor, de seguir danzando con cada parte suya y su corazón. Le recostó contra el borde del mesón, olvidando incluso que pretendía ser dulce, que no se había declarado, cualquier cosa que pudiese interferir con su apremiante necesidad. — Mght…

Ese único gemido que se le escapó a Takao bastó para que el peliverde se apartara. Ambos dejaron escapar unos jadeos suaves, demasiado ansiosos por continuar pero siendo capaces de razonar (de una forma algo precipitada) que si tomaban aire suficiente ahora después nada separaría sus labios. Y es que los dos habían olvidado cualquier timidez o vergüenza inicial, siendo reemplazadas no sólo por el instinto, sino que también por esa sensación de estar traspasando un terreno desconocido, deseado y respetado… sagrado para sus corazones y cursilerías similares. Lo mismo de cada día, de una nueva manera.

—Takao… —Lo que sea que Midorima fuese a decir, se esfumó al ver la imagen que presentaba su compañero enfrente. Paralizado, tuvo que reconocer que Takao era lindo sonrojado, sí, más de lo que su corazón podía soportar en ocasiones, pero si a eso se le sumaba esa expresión necesitaba y aquel hilillo de saliva que caía por su mentón, se convertía en alguien aún más irresistible.

—Shintaro, no te detengas

Sonaba más como una súplica que como una exigencia, pero incluso el mayor sabía que la única forma de aliviar esa necesidad que les carcomía era besándose, o al menos en este sitio, para que siguiera siendo legal, era esa, así que no se hizo rogar, volviendo a juntar sus labios con impaciencia, devorando todo a su paso, hostigando su lengua incansablemente.

No se separaron ni un segundo, sin darse cuenta de todas las miradas de curiosos que se amontonaban en la ventana frente a la mesa. Porque sí señores, Takao podía tener el bendito ojo de halcón, pero aunque se hubiese felicitado por estar en una mesa alejada, la triste realidad era que había una ventana enorme, que daba directo hacia ellos, y la había olvidado. Claro que, concentrados como estaban con su nueva tarea, la luz y la sombra de Shutoku tampoco notaron a un Kise emocionado ni a un Aomine traumado junto con todas esas personas.

Midorima tampoco iba a enterarse de que las imágenes y videos tomados estarían circulando por toda su escuela a la mañana siguiente, no hasta varios días más tarde.

Takao, creyendo ingenuamente que esa fatídica y vergonzosa evidencia sólo residía en el celular de Ryo-chan, pensó con inocencia que bastaría borrarlas desde ahí para que dejaran de ser promocionadas. Al igual que Midorima, él tampoco entendió las burlas ni las felicitaciones de sus senpais, algo sobre UST entre otras cosas complicadas.

De cualquier forma, eso sería más tarde, cundo los comentarios maliciosos de Dai-chan no aparecían, cuando no se juntaron sus rivales y amigos a celebrarlo, cuando nadie comentaba nada sobre regalarles condones. Ahora sólo tenían el inicio de su romance. Eso, y la interrupción de la gente chismosa que se asomaba por la ventana, quienes no tuvieron remordimientos en aplaudir a toda intensidad, aunque como ellos estaban tan distraídos el uno con el otro, juraron que había alguna especie de espectáculo cerca y siguieron con lo suyo. Suerte para los intrusos.

Pero para su mala suerte (el lucky ítem de Midorima había rodado bajo la mesa, al ser ocupada esta por el cuerpo de Kazunari), los empleados del Maji y el resto de los divertidos y conmovidos clientes, sí se dieron cuenta del por qué de los aplausos (tal vez que Kise Ryouta estuviese saltando y aplaudiendo enfrente de la multitud tuviese algo que ver, quién sabe), aunque estuvieron demasiado avergonzados como para atreverse a separarlos.

Finalmente, cuando parecía que no iban a conformarse sólo con besos, un tímido camarero decidió ir ofrecerles batidos gratis, y a pedirles prudencia entre murmullos. A los jugadores les regresó la vergüenza (sobre todo cuando Kise regresó alegando que habían cancelado la supuesta sesión de fotos, arrastrando a su novio), y se limitaron a darse besitos leves. Hasta la noche.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Pues bien, este fue un pedido de amor yaoi pero ¿por qué no subirlo aquí? Cx quería darle más intensidad(?) al Aoki, pero bueh_

 _no sé si sea Ooc una zanahoria stalker -w- ¿debí ponerlo de advertencias? bueh, espero que les haya gustado, y que no haya quedado sobrecargado de cursilería al final D:_

 _¡nos leemos!_


End file.
